Categorie:Terrorisme
Terrorisme is van oorsprong het opzettelijk verstoren van andermans leven waarbij de tegenstander wordt gedwongen hieraan mee te werken. Meestal wordt met terrorisme echter plegen van een misdrijf met een politiek doel. Voor nadere definitie, zie verder. Definities van terrorisme Er zijn veel definities in omloop die terrorisme vanuit verschillende perspectieven belichten. *Van Dale XIV definieert terrorisme als: (het plegen van) gewelddaden (individuele of collectieve aanslagen, gijzelingen, verwoestingen) ter demoralisering van de bevolking om een politiek doel te bereiken. *Het Nederlandse Wetboek van Strafrecht beschouwt terrorisme als een misdrijf met een terroristisch oogmerk. Artikel 83a geeft de definitie van een terroristisch oogmerk: Onder terroristisch oogmerk wordt verstaan het oogmerk om de bevolking of een deel der bevolking van een land ernstige vrees aan te jagen, dan wel een overheid of internationale organisatie wederrechtelijk te dwingen iets te doen, niet te doen of te dulden, dan wel de fundamentele politieke, constitutionele, economische of sociale structuren van een land of een internationale organisatie ernstig te ontwrichten of te vernietigen. *De Nederlandse Algemene Inlichtingen- en Veiligheidsdienst (AIVD) omschrijft terrorisme als: Terrorisme is het plegen van of dreigen met op mensenlevens gericht geweld, met als doel maatschappelijke veranderingen te bewerkstelligen of politieke besluitvorming te beïnvloeden. In de definitie van de AIVD staat dat het geweld op mensenlevens gericht moet zijn om terrorisme te kunnen onderscheiden van 'politiek gewelddadig activisme' waarbij het gebruikte geweld niet doelbewust tegen mensenlevens is gericht of nadrukkelijk incalculeert dat bij acties mensenlevens te betreuren zullen zijn. Dit is een onderscheid dat in veel landen niet wordt gemaakt. *Een commissie van de Verenigde Naties definieerde terrorisme als: iedere actie die erop is gericht de dood of verwonding van burgers of niet-militairen te veroorzaken. Deze definitie werd niet door alle landen geaccepteerd en de onenigheid hierover draagt in hoge mate bij aan het feit dat er tot op heden geen anti-terrorisme-verdrag is gesloten. Men is het er wel algemeen over eens dat terrorisme per definitie niet geld-gerelateerd is, dat wil zeggen: het doel is niet om zelf materieel rijker te worden (de meeste misdaad heeft namelijk dit als doel), al worden soms wel bijkomende misdaden gepleegd om aan geld te raken, maar dan wel met de bedoeling het voor terroristische (dus niet-geldgerelateerde) doeleinden te gebruiken. Een probleem bij het gebruik van de term 'terrorisme' ontstaat vaak bij politieke vrijheidsstrijd. Zo pleegden Joden in het toenmalige Palestina moordaanslagen, die echter in de geschiedenis van het latere Israël niet als terrorisme gekenschetst worden. Ook de moordaanslagen door Nederlanders gepleegd op bijvoorbeeld Nazi's in Nederland, tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog, bijvoorbeeld de aanslag op de beruchte SS-er Rauter bij Woeste Hoeve, gelden over het algemeen niet als terrorisme, hoewel zij voldoen aan alle punten van de bovenstaande definities. Daarnaast is er het probleem van 'staatsterrorisme': terreurdaden gepleegd door een staat, zoals in Nazi-Duitsland (beschreven in o.m. het boek 'De SS-staat' van Kogon). Doel van terrorisme Het doel is in het algemeen door middel van het zaaien van angst -soms met zeer gewelddadige acties- het maatschappelijk leven te ontwrichten en zo de politieke stabiliteit te ondergraven en de gewenste politieke veranderingen af te dwingen. Doelen kunnen onder andere zijn: *onafhankelijkheid van een volk op hun grondgebied binnen een staat *verzet tegen bestaande maatschappelijke en/of politieke en/of religieuze structuren *handhaving van de macht van een bepaalde organisatie of ondergrondse beweging binnen een staat Soorten terrorisme Anarchistisch terrorisme Anarchistisch terrorisme kwam meer voor tussen 1870 en de jaren twintig dan tegenwoordig. Een aantal staatshoofden werd vermoord, waaronder de President van Frankrijk Marie François Sadi Carnot (24 juni 1894), Koning Umberto I van Italië (29 juli 1900) en President van de Verenigde Staten William McKinley (14 september, 1901). De rechtvaardiging voor anarchistisch terrorisme was dat de daden anarchistische ideeën bekend zouden maken. Er zijn echter ook veel terroristen en criminelen die zichzelf "anarchist" noemen maar die weinig gemeen hebben met filosofische anarchisten. Tot de moderne anarchistische terroristen behoren onder andere de Duitse Revolutionaire Cellen en de Canadese Squamish Five. (Geen van beiden noemde zichzelf trouwens anarchistisch.) Een aantal anarchisten neemt deel aan de meer gewelddadige delen van demonstraties, zoals de anti-globalisatie protesten vanaf de jaren negentig. Een groot gedeelte van de anarchistische beweging is echter tegen het gebruik van geweld en terrorisme, en pleit voor pacifisme. Frontorganisaties Met frontorganisaties worden organisaties bedoeld die financiën inzamelen voor een terroristische organisatie. * Al Barakaat, een groep die verantwoordelijk wordt gehouden voor financiering voor Al Qaida * Benevolence International Foundation, een liefdadigheidsinstelling die door de VS beschuldigd wordt van het steunen van terroristische activiteiten, waaronder die van al-Qaida * Global Relief Foundation, beschuldigd van het steunen van islamitische terroristen * Holy Land Foundation for Relief and Development, een liefdadigheidsorganisatie die beschuldigd wordt van het financieren van Hamas. * Konsojaya Trading Company, beschuldigd van het financieren van aanslagen van Jemaah Islamiyah en al-Qaida in Zuidoost-Azië. Terrorisme door extreem-linkse organisaties Extreem-linkse terroristen willen het kapitalisme ondermijnen of vernietigen om het te vervangen door een communistische of "socialistische" regeringsvorm. Voorbeelden van "socialistisch" georiënteerde terroristische groeperingen: * Brigate Rosse (Rode Brigades) (Italië) * Cellules Communistes Combattantes (België) * Communistische Liga 23 September (Mexico) * Japanse Rode Leger (Japan) * Rote Armee Fraktion, ook bekend als de Baader-Meinhof groep (Duitsland) * Weather Underground (Verenigde Staten) * het Nieuwe Volksleger (Filipijnen) * Revolutionaire Anti-Racistische Actie of RaRa (Nederland) * Lichtend Pad (Peru) * Action Directe (Frankrijk) * Tupamaros (Uruguay) Terrorisme door extreem-rechtse organisaties In de jaren '60 in Frankrijk pleegden tegenstanders van president De Gaulle onder de naam OAS (Organisation de l'Armée Secrète) vele bomaanslagen, vooral in Parijs, om afscheiding van Algerije te voorkomen, onder aanvoering van de Franse ex-generaal Salan. de OAS pleegde in anderhalf jaar ruim 1000 aanslagen en maakte daarbij waarschijnlijk 12.500 slachtoffers. In Zuid-Afrika is de Boeremag actief die volgens de zwarte regering wordt beschouwd als een rechtse terreurnetwerk die verantwoordelijk is voor de aanslag in Soweto in 2002. 'Neofascistische' terroristen streven naar het afschaffen van liberale democratische regeringen om autoritaire regimes te installeren. Ze vallen vaak immigranten aan, zijn racistisch, xenofoob (irrationele angst voor of haat tegen vreemdelingen) en vaak antisemitisch. Gedurende de jaren tachtig was er in Latijns-Amerika sprake van fascistisch georiënteerde doodseskaders. De meeste neofascistische terroristen zijn weinig georganiseerd. De meesten behoren tot een of meerdere neo-Nazi groeperingen. Individueel terrorisme Er bestaat soms ook terrorisme dat door eenlingen gepleegd wordt zonder dat daar een grotere organisatie achter staat. Met name in de Verenigde Staten zijn er zich libertariër noemende terroristen die de staat willen afschaffen en tegen elke vorm van overheid zijn. De bekendste exponent van deze terroristen is Timothy McVeigh, die verantwoordelijk was voor de bomaanslag op een overheidsgebouw in Oklahoma City. Nog een bekende individuele terrorist is Theodore Kaczynski, bekend als de unabomber, die het voorzien had op wetenschappers die zich met kunstmatige intelligentie bezig hielden. Hij was bang dat in de toekomst onvermijdelijk de mensheid uitgeroeid wordt door een bovenmenselijke intelligentie als die eventueel door deze geleerden in het leven wordt geroepen. Zie voor dergelijk gedachtegoed verder bij de technologische singulariteit. In Nederland is Volkert van der Graaf een voorbeeld van een eenlingsterrorist. Nationalistisch terrorisme Sommige nationalistische onafhankelijkheidsstrijders zijn ook als terroristisch aan te merken, en hun doel is meestal een eigen staat voor hun bevolkingsgroep. Ze trachten de overheersende macht te verslaan of te demoraliseren en aandacht te trekken voor hun "nationale bevrijding". Zij verschillen van terroristen pur sang of anarchistische terroristen doordat hun doel vaak niet gericht is op het omverwerpen van een systeem of samenleving, en vaak ook al gedurende langere tijds vruchteloos met legitieme middelen nagestreefd is. Niet zelden beantwoordt de staat waartegen dergelijke strijders zich verzetten hun acties met repressie of zelfs staatsterrorisme. Voorbeelden met het gebied dat waar om gestreden wordt: * Armenian Secret Army for the Liberation of Armenia (ASALA), voor Armenië * Euskadi Ta Askatasuna, (ETA) voor onafhankelijk Baskenland * Basken, (EPA) voor onafhankelijk Baskenland * Corsica Nazione voor onafhankelijk Corsica * Eritrea People Liberation Front (EPLF), voor Eritrea * Front de Libération du Québec (FLQ), voor onafhankelijk Québec * Irish Republican Army (IRA), voor onafhankelijk Noord-Ierland / aansluiting bij Ierland * Maumau, de beweging voor de onafhankelijkheid van Kenia, geleid door de latere president Jomo Kenyatta * Joods ( zionistisch) terrorisme in de periode 1933-1948 tegen de Britten en Arabieren in Palestina voor de vestiging van een nieuw Israël * Palestine Liberation Front (PLF) voor onafhankelijk Palestina * Palestijnse Bevrijdingsorganisatie(PLO), voor onafhankelijk Palestina * Tamil tijgers, voor een onafhankelijk Tamil thuisland in het noord-oosten van Sri Lanka * Volksfront voor de Bevrijding van Palestina (PFLP), voor onafhankelijk Palestina * Koerdische Arbeiderspartij (PKK), voor onafhankelijk Koerdistan (ook wel bekend als KADEK) Religieus terrorisme Religieuze terroristen gebruiken terreur om te streven naar doelen die zij vanuit hun religie als opdracht ervaren. Voorbeelden van religieuze terroristische groeperingen: Christelijke oriëntatie Christelijk georiënteerd: * Army of God, Verenigde Staten * Lord's Resistance Army, Oeganda * The Order, Verenigde Staten Hindoeïstische oriëntatie Hindoeïstisch georiënteerd: * Ananda Marga, Australië, India, Noorwegen, Thailand Islamitische oriëntatie Islamitisch georiënteerd: * Abu Sayyaf, Filipijnen * Al Qaida, wereldwijd * Asbat al-Ansar, Libanon * Egyptische Islamitische Jihad (EIJ), Egypte * Great Eastern Islamic Raiders' Front (IBDA-C), Turkije * Groupe Islamique Armé (GIA), Algerije * Groupe Islamique Combattant Marocain (GICM), België, Nederland & Spanje * Groupe Salafiste pour la Prédication et le Combat, Algerije * Hamas, Palestijns * Harakat ul-Mujahidin (HUM), Pakistan * Hezbollah, Libanon (door Israël, Canada, Nederland, de VS en andere landen als terroristisch beschouwd maar door de EU niet) * Islamitische Beweging van Centraal Azië, Centraal Azië * Islamitische Beweging van Oezbekistan, Oezbekistan * Islamitische Jihad (PIJ), Palestijns * Jemaah Islamiyah (JI), Indonesië (en omstreken) * Moro Islamitic Liberation Front, Filipijnen Joodse oriëntatie Joods georiënteerd: * Kach, Israël Overige religieuze oriëntatie * Aum Shinrikyo, Japan Staatsterrorisme Staatsterrorisme is terrorisme dat wordt beschouwd als terrorisme dat uitgevoerd of gesteund wordt door een staat. Zoals terrorisme in het algemeen, gaat het over moedwillige aanvallen op burgers, met als doel het bereiken van een politiek of religieus doel. Zoals het gebruik van het woord 'terrorisme' al controversieel is, is het woord 'staatsterrorisme' nog controversiëler. Aangezien politicologen vrij algemeen stellen dat de staat een monopolie legt op het gebruik van geweld, wordt soms gesteld dat de term 'staatsterrorisme' een pleonasme is. Daarentegen wordt soms gesteld dat landen die verantwoordelijk zijn voor staatsterreur juist dat monopolie niet opleggen. De volgende landen werden of worden regelmatig van staatsterrorisme beschuldigd: Algerije, Birma, Cambodja, China, Cuba, Egypte, Ethiopië, Frankrijk, India, Iran, Irak, Israël, Italië, Libië, Mexico, Noord-Korea, Pakistan, Rwanda, Saoedi-Arabië, Soedan, Sovjet-Unie/Rusland, Spanje, Sri Lanka, Syrië, Turkije, Oeganda, het Verenigd Koninkrijk, de Verenigde Staten, Vietnam, Zimbabwe, Zuid-Afrika. Eén van de weinige landen die veroordeeld zijn voor terrorisme is Libië, dat verantwoordelijk was voor de aanslag op Pan Am-vlucht 103 boven het Schotse dorpje Lockerbie. Een ander bekend voorbeeld is Frankrijk, wiens geheim agenten op 10 juli 1985 het schip Rainbow Warrior van Greenpeace in Nieuw-Zeeland opbliezen, om zo te voorkomen dat het schip actie tegen kernproeven in de Grote Oceaan kon gaan voeren. Soedan maakt zich sinds de jaren '60 en '70 schuldig aan georganiseerd terrorisme jegens de christelijke en animistische minderheid in het land die overwegend in de zuidelijke provincies woont. Pas recentelijk is er aandacht ontstaan voor het staatsterrorisme van Soedan, doordat in de media aandacht is besteed aan de terroristische en genocidaire bedreigingen tegen de zwart-Afrikaanse inwoners van de regio Darfoer door de Soedanese overheid moreel en financieel ondersteunde Arabische milities en rovers. De VS zijn in de jaren tachtig door het Internationaal Gerechtshof veroordeeld voor het "onrechtmatig gebruik van geweld" bij het steunen van de contra's in Nicaragua. Volgens onder andere Noam Chomsky komt dit neer op een veroordeling voor staatsterrorisme. In Michael Moores documentaire Bowling for Columbine wordt een lijst van 16 vermeende Amerikaanse terroristische activiteiten genoemd. Van 1953, met de door de VS opgezette val van de Iraanse premier Mossadegh en de installatie van de Sjah als dictator, tot 2001, wanneer de VS nog 245 miljoen dollar steun geven aan het door de taliban bestuurde Afghanistan. Standpunten over terrorisme Terreuracties vinden meestal plaats in een situatie die door de plegers van de actie als oorlog wordt gezien. Een vaak gehanteerd criterium bij de definitie is de mate waarbij door het geweld opzettelijk burgers worden geraakt. Maar met het gebruik van de atoombom op burgerdoelen als Hiroshima en Nagasaki als voorbeeld zien we dat ook deze definitie vraagt om een eigen interpretatie. De definitie van terrorisme hangt ook af van vredestijd of oorlogstijd en wie die definitie stelt. Zo worden de acties tegen de Duitse bezetter gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Nederland en België in deze en andere in die oorlog bezette landen niet als terrorisme bestempeld, maar als gerechtvaardigde verzetsdaden. De nazi's bestempelden en behandelden deze verzetsacties echter als terrorisme. Nelson Mandela werd ten tijde van de apartheid door de Zuid-Afrikaanse regering als terrorist beschouwd, maar hij wordt sinds het einde van de apartheidspolitiek alom geroemd als voorvechter van gelijkheid. De gijzelingsacties door Molukse ballingen en aanslagen door de Baskische onafhankelijkheidsbeweging ETA worden doorgaans wel als terrorisme beschouwd. Als gevolg van hun verschillende kijk op de strijd om de macht in Baskenland beschuldigen de ETA en de Spaanse overheid elkaar van (staats-)terrorisme. Aanslagen gepleegd door Palestijnse organisaties worden door Israël en westerse mogendheden als terreur beschouwd, maar veel Palestijnen zien ze als gerechtvaardigde verzetsacties tegen een bezettende mogendheid. Extremistische moslims zien de aanslagen op het Amerikaanse leger in Irak ook als verzetsdaad. Volgens Noam Chomsky noemen regeringen, en dan met name de VS, alleen terroristische daden die tegen het betreffende land of zijn bondgenoten is gepleegd terrorisme, en wanneer een daad tegen een vijand van het betreffende land is gepleegd noemt men het "vrijheidsstrijders" of iets dergelijks. Een voorbeeld hiervan is de UCK. De UCK was een terroristische organisatie die tegen Servië opereerde. Maar omdat Servië een vijand was van het westen werden ze nooit terroristen genoemd. Volgens Chomsky valt ook contraterrorisme vaak onder de noemer terrorisme. De Joods-Britse historicus Walter Laqueur beweert echter dat terrorisme een fenomeen is dat moet onderzocht met meer aandacht voor de psychopathologische geestestoestand van de terroristische zelfmoordenaar. De andersglobalistische theoretici Hardt en Negri zien terrorisme, en in het bijzonder zelfmoordterrorisme, als de logische reactie op de asymmetrische situatie in postmoderne oorlogvoering. Met name de bezetting van Palestina en het optreden van de Verenigde Staten in diverse delen van de wereld gaat gepaard met een zodanige technologische overmacht dat terreur het enige middel is om hiertegen te strijden. Terreur brengt de wereldwijde oorlog die volgens Hardt en Negri gaande is naar het westen toe, en herinnert de westerse bevolking eraan dat die oorlog überhaupt gaande is. De minimalisering van het aantal westerse slachtoffers die door technologie mogelijk gemaakt wordt maakt dat deze oorlog voor het westen anders virtueel zou blijven. De zelfmoordterrorist beschrijven Hardt en Negri als een soort spiegelbeeld (gory doppelgänger) van de hoogtechnologische Amerikaanse elitesoldaat (denk aan straaljagerpiloten), voor wie de oorlog een denkoperatie is geworden, een zaak van beeldschermen en tactische beslissingen waar steeds minder lichamelijk gevecht aan te pas komt. De zelfmoordterrorist daarentegen zet het enige wapen in dat hem tegen een dergelijke vijand ter beschikking staat: zijn eigen lichaam en leven. Terroristische daden worden meestal door niet-gouvernementele organisaties gepleegd, hoewel deze organisaties soms wel van erkende staten steun ontvangen en bij het bereiken van hun doel soms zelf een staat gaan vormen. De slachtoffers van terreuraanslagen zijn vaak burgers. Soms zijn het ook militairen die niet bij directe oorlogshandelingen betrokken zijn, bijvoorbeeld vredeshandhavers van de VN, maar het doelwit kan ook een politiek, economisch of religieus machtsymbool zijn. Men zou dus kunnen stellen dat terrorisme een oorlogsvoering is, specifiek gericht op burgers of het ontwrichten van een maatschappij. Voorbeelden * Een voorbeeld van terrorisme zijn de acties van de Rote Armee Fraktion in de jaren '70 in Duitsland, gericht op de destabilisatie van de Duitse maatschappij. * Afscheidingsbewegingen als de ETA in het Spaanse Baskenland en de IRA in Noord-Ierland bedienden en bedienen zich regelmatig van grove terreuracties, meestal bomaanslagen. * In het Zuid-Amerikaanse Colombia, wordt een deel van de bevolking door terreurdaden onder de duim gehouden van machtige drugskartels. * In Indonesië zijn het fundamentalistische moslimgroeperingen als Jemaah Islamiyah en Laskar Jihad die terreuracties uitvoeren met als doel van dit land een islamitische republiek te maken. De acties richten zich zowel tegen groepen christenen en christelijke kerken als tegen symbolen van het 'verdorven Westen', zoals een discotheek op Bali. * Leden van de bewegingen Hamas, Islamitische Jihad en Fatah plegen aanslagen op Israëlische burgers en soldaten. Deze bewegingen hebben als doel het beëindigen van de bezetting door Israël van de Westelijke Jordaanoever en de strook van Gaza en/of de vernietiging van de staat Israël ten gunste van een (islamitische) Palestijnse staat. * Een voorbeeld van terrorisme door een staat zijn de Amerikaanse bemoeienissen in Nicaragua in de jaren tachtig. Oorlog tegen het terrorisme Hoofdartikel: Oorlog tegen het terrorisme Na de terroristische aanslagen op 11 september 2001 riep de Amerikaanse president George W. Bush de 'Oorlog tegen het terrorisme' uit. De VS werden hierin gesteund door de NAVO, die de aanslagen beschouwde als een aanval op één van haar lidstaten. Kort hierna werd de Oorlog in Afghanistan gevochten, waarbij de taliban, die onderdak gaven aan strijders van Al Qaida, werden verslagen. In maart 2003 werd na omstreden beschuldigingen aan het adres van dictator Saddam Hoessein de Irakoorlog gestart. Hoewel de invasie binnen een maand voltooid was, is het tot nu toe (2008) nog zeer onrustig in Irak. De plegers van de aanslagen in 2001 waren overigens niet uit Afghanistan of Irak afkomstig. Naast deze twee oorlogen werden ook diverse bestuurlijke maatregelen genomen. In de VS werd onder andere de Patriot Act ingevoerd die privacy aan banden legde, kwam er een nieuw ministerie, het Department of Homeland Security, en werd op Guantanamo Bay een beruchte gevangenis gesticht voor terrorismeverdachten. In de Europese Unie leidde de situatie ook tot strengere maatregelen en privacybeperkingen, maar niet in even ernstige mate als in de VS. Terrorisme in België In de jaren '80 werd België opgeschrikt door aanslagen van de Bende van Nijvel en de Cellules Communistes Combattantes. Nizar Trabelsi werd begin jaren 2000 opgepakt voor hij een aanslag op de militaire basis te Kleine-Brogel kon uitvoeren. De Groupe Islamique Combattant Marocain (GICM) is ook actief in België. In de herfst van 2005 zullen 18 Belgische GICM-verdachten voor de correctionele rechtbank verschijnen. Onder hen Abdelkader Hakimi, die gezien wordt als een van de chefs van de GICM in Europa & in Marokko reeds ter dood veroordeeld is. België werd/wordt voornamelijk door de GICM gebruikt als onderduikzone. Het is aan de Groupe Islamique Combattant Marocain dat de aanslagen in Casablanca (16 mei 2003) & Madrid (11 maart 2004) toebedeeld worden. De GICM zou contacten onderhouden met de Hofstadgroep. Terrorisme in Nederland Hoofdartikel: Terrorisme in Nederland *In Nederland kaapten in de jaren '70 Molukse jongeren treinen en namen gijzelaars in een school in Noord-Nederland. *Tussen 1984 en 1993 pleegde RaRa ongeveer 12 aanslagen. *Ook de IRA en de ETA hebben enkele aanslagen in Nederland gepleegd. *De moord op Theo van Gogh, gepleegd door de extremistische moslim Mohammed Bouyeri, was een terroristische daad. *De Hofstadgroep, een netwerk van 14 jonge, Nederlandse, extremistische moslims, is door de rechtbank bestempeld als een 'criminele organisatie met een terroristisch oogmerk'. In hoger beroep stelde het hof echter dat er van een organisatie, en dus ook van een terroristische organisatie, geen sprake was. *Samir Azzouz is verdachte in de Piranhazaak, een zaak die in het najaar van 2006 werd behandeld door de rechtbank. Categorie:Terrorisme